


Why do I do this(One shots)

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dusttale Sans - Freeform, Ectoplasm, Inktale Sans, M/M, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: Blue has manged to get into inks Sketchbook once again. He thought it would be fun to experiment





	Why do I do this(One shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Nudity

Blue woke up restless and overheated in an empty bed. “Dust?” He groaned as he rubbed his eye socket with his hand. No response. Pulling his top down as it had rolled up during his sleep, he plodded to the his bedroom door and opened it. “Dust?.. Pappy?... anybody? Hello…” With a shrug he went downstairs and to the kitchen. walking through the empty house he thought. “Maybe I could try that. since I'm alone.” Blue thought as he grabbed some milk and went back to his room.

The sun was seeping through the closed curtains as Blue sat on his bed and concentrated.  
Blue rubber style magic grew down his bony legs and to his feet. He huffed as he tried to maintain the form. Once it had taken full form, Blue wheezed not realising how much magic and effort it had taken. He stood up to test his new legs, pulling down slightly on his top as he bounced around. Blue landed funny and fell on his ecto-butt and giggled at how cushioned it felt to how it normally did.  
kneeling as patting himself down he stood back up and wobbled, Noticing how warm it has gotten. He wanders over to the fan in the corner and turned it on. Cold air rushed over his new skin and he shivered. With a giggle he takes the book of the bed stand and climb on his bed and starts to read where he left off. 

Several hours later. Dust appears at the front door and creaks it open being mindful incase pap was asleep on the sofa.. again. The coast was clear. Standing in the front room. It felt odd, “where is Blue?” He asked himself as he heading upstairs to Blue's room as he notices the door is open slightly. Dust got closer and heard the fan. “Blue never has the fan on. He complain it chills the room to much.” Dust gently opens the door and peeks inside and held his breath fast as Blue was asleep with his book next to him and didn't want to wake him.

Opening the door further he froze. The blanket blue was under and fallen of slightly revealing his legs and with the fan on the rotation setting, everything time it lined up with Blue it lifted top slightly revealing his ecto thighs. Blue twitched his arm knocking the book onto the floor and he stirred awake. “huh-yawn-” Blue stretched as his door closed. “H-hello…?” Blue called sleepily. “h-h-hi B-Blue” Hastened Dust as he muffled the response “-Damn he too cute.-’ Dust thought as he held his nose to try and stop it from bleeding. He leaned against the door and sighed. 

“-Dust?!-” Thought blue. He almost fell outta bed and practically ran to the door and opened it.  
Dust fell backwards uncupping his nose as it continued to bleed and land hard on his back briefly winding him. “cough…” wheezed dust as he landed. “agh. H-Hi Blu-” Dust line was cut short as he opened his eyes and was staring upwards. Blood pouring out of his nose.

Blue was stood over dust and slowly a blush grew over his face as he remembered he still had his ecto activated and he was naked from the waist downwards. Blue blushed hard and squealed as he stumbled backwards pulling down his top and deactivated the ecto. 

Dust panicked and moved to a seating position, held his nose and closed his eyes. “B-Blue i-I'm s-sorry. I didn't see- ouf” A pillow had connected to Dust's face from a little flustered skeleton. 

Blue in this short time put some shorts on and was back on the the bed. His cheekbones holding a full on blush as he tried to avoid eye contact with Dust,as he sat back up removing the pillow from his face this revealing a deep purple blush across his cheekbones fortunately for him, his nose had stop bleeding, leaving smeared and dried stains. 

An awkward silence filled the space between them as they both avoided eye contact. “W-welcome home… D-dust..” Blue said breaking the silence. Dust sighed “I'm home” then Dust starts to laugh and Blue joins with a giggle. 

“Those were a lovely set of legs you had there” Dust laughed, scratching the back of his neck. This earned him and another pillow from the now flustered Blue who was standing on the bed shouting “I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING?!” 

Moments later an annoyed Ink teleported into the room walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the book. “I’ll be taking this back.” Ink faced to Blue who was still blushing but now looked confused and then gave a nervous giggle. “Why and how do you keep taking my sketchbook? My um personal one at that.” Blue didn't respond but simply sat down. With a sigh he teleported back out of the room leaving Dust mildly confused and Blue annoyed as he lost his reading material.


End file.
